


White Pine Bay Chronicles: Will

by scarsgirl



Series: White Pine Bay Chronicles [2]
Category: Bates Motel (2013), Hannibal (TV), Psycho (1960)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Character Death, Past Sexual Abuse, Spoilers for Season One of Bates Motel, Spoilers for Season One of Hannibal, references to mental illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsgirl/pseuds/scarsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will visits one of Hannibal's former patients in White Pine Bay. Norman isn't exactly thrilled to see him.</p>
<p>Second in a series, so you should read that story first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Pine Bay Chronicles: Will

**Author's Note:**

> *Trigger Warnings* and Author's Notes-Please Read!  
> \- This series contains references to past parent/child abuse and incest and sibling incest.  
> \- There are also many references to mental illnesses, specifically Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID). I have researched the disorder, but am in no way an expert, so please forgive any mistakes made on my part in the treatment and care of the disorder.  
> \- Gender Identity - As a result of his DID Norman has an alter who is female. When Norman is Norma I refer to her as a female because that is how she would expect to be addressed. Sorry, if the names cause any confusion, but just remember the series takes place after Norma's death, so if anyone is interacting with Norma, it's the alter.  
> \- There are several other stories that I have written for this series that I will be publishing over the next few weeks/months. Several of this stories crossover to other fandoms, but hopefully you will be able to enjoy them with just a quick wiki-search, if the crossover is not something you are familiar with.  
> -And lastly, you should know that this series is totally self-indulgent wish fulfillment on my part, but I do enjoy comments and/or kudos, so if you like these stories -let me know!  
> \- Also, this story could probably use another beta read, but it will be next week before I can do it, so forgive any mistakes I didn't catch on my first few reads.  
> \- Thanks for reading!  
> 

Will

The wind whipping in from the bay carried the scent of the sea bringing with it memories of childhood and simpler times. Well, not simple exactly. His life had never been simple, would never be simple, but there had been a time when his life didn’t include trying to track down cannibalistic serial killers on his off weekends. The breeze felt good. Maybe when they found Hannibal, he’d leave the FBI, start over again. Live a life away from murder and death. A real life.

The man he sought was supposed to be having lunch with his brother at a ‘hole in the wall’ on the dock. Will followed the smell of fried fish and potatoes till he saw the distinctive brown and tan of a sheriff’s uniform. He dodged around a couple of running kids and a hodge-podge of tables and chairs as he made his way to Sheriff Massett.

The man must have seen his approach because he was standing by the time Will made it to the small table he shared with a deputy, (a strikingly beautiful blonde) and a man that Will assumed to be Massett’s brother, Norman.

“You the guy from the FBI?” Sheriff Massett asked holding his hand out to Will. It didn’t escape Will’s notice that several people in his general vicinity suddenly had other places to be, some of them abandoning their plates mid-meal. It took more than a fair bit of concentration to ignore the cop in him and focus on the task at hand. “Yes, I’m Special Agent Will Graham. Sheriff Massett?” Will gave a cursory flash of his credentials as he spoke.

“That’s what the badge says.” Massett said then gestured to the officer next to him. “This is my deputy, Marion Crane and my brother, Norman.” Will gave Officer Crane a nod before focusing his attention on Norman Bates. “What can I do for you, Agent?” Massett asked, trying to draw Will’s attention back to him.

Alana had called his mission futile, but after spending months looking through the patient files the cyber-forensics team at the BAU had salvaged, there were a few names that stood out and, in his opinion, needed vetting. One of those patients being a young man who had travelled from Oregon to Baltimore to visit Hannibal on several occasions courtesy of the White Pine Bay Sheriff’s Department.

Said young man, now grown, was now standing next to his brother. He was still lean and dark-haired as Hannibal had described him, but Will could see that he was so much more than just those few words in a file. 

“I guess I’ll see you at home.” The young man said, trying to give them some privacy, which was the opposite of what Will wanted. “Bye Marion.” Mr. Bates said, patting his brother’s shoulder as he started to walk away. 

“Mr. Bates, if I could have a moment?” Will said. He felt a change in the air around him as Officer Crane and Sheriff Masset stiffened, losing their friendly demeanor as Massett made an unconscious movement toward the weapon in his holster.

Norman looked to his brother silently asking him something? Will couldn’t tell if it was a plea for help or if he was seeking permission to speak. Massett nodded slowly to Bates who forced a smile in response and said, “Sure. How I can help you, Agent?”

“I’m actually here to talk to you and your brother about Dr. Hannibal Lecter. See if you may have any information that might help us find him.” 

Will was taken aback by the naked aggression that replaced the placid guise on Norman Bates’ face. He had made his own abortive move toward his side arm in response to the sudden and complete change in demeanor.

“That’s private information!” Norman, or not Norman rather, seethed as his brother placed a restraining hand on his arm. “It’s okay. Calm down!” Massett said as he tried to force his brother to maintain his composure. Norman was shaking with rage as Massett turned his attention to back to Will. “Can we take this somewhere else, Agent?”

Norman pulled back from the Sheriff, a betrayed look on his face. “Don’t with the accusing face, alright?” Officer Massett held up both of his hands in surrender as Norman shook loose of the hold Massett had on his arm. “We’ll go to the house and talk with Agent Graham in private. That’ll be okay, won’t it?”

Will had no intention of going into the home of a person Hannibal referred to has one of the most ‘uniquely disturbed’ minds he had ever studied. “I’d rather we met at your office, Sheriff.” Will said.

“Yeah, well, Norma’s not coming to my office and if you want to talk about Norman’s treatment or Dr. Lecter you need talk to Norma.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” Norman screeched.

“We’re not, Norma.” Masset said after taking a breath. “Let’s just go home, make some tea and talk to Agent Graham in private?”

“Graham?” Massett asked.

“Alright,” Will acquiesced, deciding the information might be worth the risk. 

“Marion, you head back to the station and if you need anything I’ll have my radio.”

Deputy Crane nodded to Massett and Will before departing with her tray and emptying at the nearest garbage can. Will eyes followed the woman as she left. When he brought his attention back to Massett, the man was shooting daggers him with his eyes. 

“I’ll follow you.” Will said, a little embarrassed to be caught staring and turned to find his car.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Will had followed the Sheriff’s truck out of town as requested. He’s watched as Norman, or was it Norma, gesticulated wildly and pulled at the steering wheel as they traveled forcing Massett to correct their vehicle violently to avoid a collision. Will unbuttoned his holster before getting out of his car when they arrived at their destination. He didn’t think he was in danger, but the situation definitely held the potential to turn violent. 

Norman was running up a long staircase leading to a house on a hill as Will got out of his car, disappearing into the Gothic home while Sheriff Massett waited for Will to join him.

“I get the feeling that you’re trying to prove a point by bringing me out here Sheriff, but I’m not sure what it is.” Will said as they began their ascension.

“Well, there’s thinking someone’s crazy and then there’s seeing the crazy. Besides, if you want to talk about Dr. Lecter with my brother, you’re going to do it in a place where he and Norma feel safe.” 

“DID, with PTSD and co-morbid personality disorders?” Will guessed, educated though it was, as they approached the home. 

Massett looked at him doubtfully, “You a psychiatrist too?” 

“No, but I know my psychos.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Norma had been a delightful and distracting hostess. Serving tea and some cookies that Will had been informed were leftovers from last night’s dinner. She reminded him of Hannibal in some ways, though she was less subtle in her efforts to divert his attention than Hannibal would have been. “Mrs. Bates, I am sorry to bring up a topic that you are obviously uncomfortable with, but I need to ask you about Hannibal Lecter.”

Norma fidgeted with the knee of Norman’s pants. He had the impression that Norma would have preferred changing into something that she felt more comfortable in than Norman’s corduroy’s and button-up shirt for this conversation. Norma clasped her hands in front of her chest and looked pleadingly at the man she referred to as her son. 

Massett had taken a century position by the fireplace, but moved to take the seat at Norma’s side when she held out a hand asking him to join her on the couch without actually saying the words. She wrapped her arms around his bicep and upper arm like he was a buoy keeping her afloat.

She sounded like she was on the verge of histrionics when she finally spoke, “I don’t know what I can really tell you. Norman had some issues and we decided he needed to talk to someone. Sheriff Romero said he knew a therapist that could be discreet and he helped us. I don’t really know what more I can say.”

Norma shifted, discomfited, “We certainly didn’t know anything about all the terrible things he’d done. It’s just so terrifying to think that someone that dangerous was so close to Norman.”

Will looked to Sheriff Massett, “Is there anyway that I can speak to Norman about Dr. Lecter?”

Massett nodded minutely and unhooked Norma’s arms from his. “It’s one of things Dr. Lecter was able to help us with,” He said, moving into a crouching position in front of Norma, forcing her to look directly into his eyes by cuppng her cheek. The touch of Massett’s hand elicited a small, private smile from Norma that sent a sympathetic shiver down Will’s spine. “Norma, we need to talk to Norman. Would you get him for me?”

“I’ll ask him, but,” Norma looked at Will warily, “I’m not sure he wants to talk to Agent Graham.”

“Try for me, Norma, please?” There was that smile again and that shivering sensation. Will recognized the sensation as a sign of sexual excitement. He also recognized that the excitement he was feeling was not his own. 

Massett’s hand reluctantly dropped as Norman emerged and pulled away from his brother’s touch. “Dylan, what’s... what’s going on? Why are we home?”

“Norman,” Massett stood as he spoke, “do you remember meeting Agent Graham at the pier?”

Norman stood, rubbing his hands along the lines of his thighs before shaking Will’s hand. “I think so, yes, but I guess I was distracted.” Norman was lying, obviously use to covering for his memory lapses. “I have some projects at the shop I need to get back too.” Massett stopped his brother from leaving the room, stepping in his path as he made a move toward the hall. 

“Norman, Agent Graham just wants to ask you a couple of questions. It’ll just take a minute. Right, Agent?”

“Yes, I’m just doing a follow-up on some of Dr. Lecter’s former patients.”

“You came all the way from Baltimore to ask me a couple questions. That’s a little extreme isn’t it? You could have just called.” Norman tried to sound pleasant, but there was challenge in his voice. 

Massett turned to Will, a questioning look on his face. So far, most of the patients he had tracked down had been so distraught at the thought of being one of Hannibal’s victims that they never questioned why Will was going to such lengths to contact them. He wished his track record had held out. He wasn’t sure why contacting every lead in person was so important to him and he wasn’t ready to examine his reasoning just yet.

“I’ve found that face-to-face interactions yield a more accurate picture. Across a phone line I can’t see how you react to my questions. For instance, I might not have understood what was happening when mentioning Dr. Lecter triggered one of your alters to emerge.”

Norman mouth was a hard line, “There’s only Norma.” He said. Will noticed Massett making an abortive movement with his hands. His subconscious trying to capture Norman’s words and pull them back.

“Only one? That’s pretty rare.” Will continued as Massett silently plead for Will to shut up. “Most cases of DID report somewhere between 3 and 10 alters.”

“I’m just lucky, I guess.” Norman said impatient and either unaware or unwilling to notice the change in his brother’s demeanor. He obviously had no idea there were other alters.

Norma was the gatekeeper, Norman’s protector, but there were others. Others his family wanted to keep hidden from him.

Will smiled weakly, “During your time in Dr. Lecter’s care did he say anything that lead you to believe him capable of murder.”

“No.” Norman was on the verge of losing his temper now.

“I don’t suppose you’ve had any form of contact from Dr. Lecter in the past year? Email? Phone?”

“No, I never saw or heard from him again after our first session.”

Hannibal’s records showed a least half dozen visits over a year-long period. Massett was clenching his jaw so tight he looked to be in danger of cracking a tooth when Will looked to him. He tilted his head acquiescing to Massett’s unspoken request to end this line of questioning. He wouldn’t push Norman now, but Massett was going to have to provide more information in exchange. Massett turned back to his brother, “If that’s all, Agent, we’ll get you back to town.” Massett said as Norman eyed him skeptically. Norman trusted his brother, but knew something had just transpired between him and Will. 

Will agreed with a nod, “If you’ll lead the way, Sheriff.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Massett had managed to persuade Norman to drive his truck back to town so that he and Will could talk ‘shop’ on the way back. Norman clearly saw through his brother’s pretense, but Massett had stood firm as he ushered Norman into the driver’s seat of the Sheriff’s SUV.

Considering that Norma had attempted to force that same vehicle off the road just over an hour ago Will felt he was rightly justified in waiting till Norman was on the road in front of him before starting his rental. “So he doesn’t know about the other alters?”

“No,” Massett shook his head at Will’s disapproving glance. “He can barely handle knowing about Norma and the other is...” Officer Masset turned to watch the trees pass as he fought to keep his emotions in check. “It’s violent and sick! And I suspect, with everything they said about Lecter training killers, it is the real reason you came to see Norman.” Massett huffed out a derisive laugh, “He didn’t need Hannibal Lecter to turn him into a killer, Agent Graham. His parents managed to do that for him just fine.”

Will turned to watch the man next him, removing one hand from the wheel to rest on his thigh close to his holster. “Do you have murder on your mind, Officer Massett?”

“Are you going after my brother?” Will had to admire the man’s honest, if evasive, response.

“Who did he kill?” 

“His sicko fuck of a father when he was 16.” 

“No, I’m not going to go after him.” Will supposed he should have pretended to give the matter more thought, but since whatever Norman had done to the man was probably less than what he deserved for the crimes he had perpetrated against his son, Will had no qualms about letting him rot.

“Then we don’t have a problem.” Massett said as he watched the taillights ahead of them.

“You know he still needs treatment.”

“And he’s getting it, just not the meds, they make him... It’s like he’s dead or something when he’s on those things.” Massett had lost a lot of his family, losing Norman would be a devastating blow to him.

“You have anymore questions about Lecter?” Massett said, obviously done talking about his brother.

Will was curious about a few things that didn’t seem to make sense in Norman’s files. “Why did the Sheriff’s office pay for his care?”

“Sheriff Romero took me under his wing when I was younger. I was pretty messed up, not Norman levels of messed up, but he thought getting Norman some treatment would benefit White Pine Bay in the long run, so he used county funds to get him the best treatment he could find and wrote it off as a civil service.”

“And he indebted you to him in the process.”

“He did at that.”

“Has Norma or...?” He hadn’t gotten the name for the other alter.

“The other one doesn’t have a name.”

“Have any of the alters ever mentioned being drugged or hypnotized by Dr. Lecter?”

“Norma doesn’t believe in that bullshit. She wouldn’t let Lecter do that to Norman.”

“If the other alter was in charge...”

“The other alter’s nonverbal and catatonic most of the time. Even if Lecter was able to get it to come out he wouldn’t have been able to communicate with it.”

“Why do you call the alter an ‘it’?

“Because that’s what ‘it’ is. When “it” makes an appearance it’s all fists and fury till it burns out leaving...nothing. At least till Norman comes back and it’s like it never happened.”

“That sounds dangerous, Sheriff.”

“Oh, it is, but Norma’s a force to be reckoned with. She keeps the other one in check and protects Norman.”

“And if protecting Norman means letting ‘it’ loose?”

Massett turned to him, making it clear that he wasn’t going to answer that question.

“Do you know the whereabouts of Dr. Lecter, Officer Massett?” He wasn’t sure why he asked again. All signs pointed to Hannibal fleeing to Europe, most likely Italy or France, where several bank accounts under his name had been emptied shortly after his escape. 

“Nope.”

“Then I guess I don’t have any more questions.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

A gentle tapping roused Will from his dozing. Several lines from “The Raven” flitting through his mind before he fully woke. The file he’d been reviewing as he sat on the bed was still spread across his lap though a few of the pages had fallen to the floor. He bent to retrieve the fallen pieces as he stood. 

He had read the file a dozen times trying to piece together the snippets of information the forensic team had gleaned from Hannibal’s computer. He had hoped that meeting some of Hannibal’s former patients would have told him more about Hannibal’s habits, the way he thought, get him closer to understanding the man and ultimately how to find him.

“Mr. Graham?” A voice forcing a high vibrato lilted through the door. Will pushed at the heavy curtain covering the hotel window to make sure the voice he thought he recognized was in fact Norman, well, Norma Bates. 

Will wiped the sweat from his face using the edge of his t-shirt, curious why he was getting a visit at this hour. The thought hit upon an old memory -sharing breakfast with Hannibal in a hotel in Minnesota. The memory sent a frisson of pain through his midsection that he quickly quashed. He couldn’t think about the Hannibal that had been his friend. It hurt too damn much.

He chained the door before opening it. “Yes, Ms. Bates, what can I do for you?”

“Oh, Agent Graham, I’m so glad I found you. The clerk wouldn’t tell me which room you were in, but I remembered what your car looked like..” Norma pointed to the car parked in front of Will’s room.

“You found me, Ms. Bates.” He hated to be rude, but..., “Now, what was it you needed?”

“Oh,” Norma’s eyes shifted from side to side, as though she were concerned someone might overhear them. “I’d rather not say out here. Do you mind?” She looked pointedly at Will’s door. Will pressed his lips together before giving Norma as much of a smile as he could force out. “I don’t think that would be very appropriate, Ms. Bates.” 

“Oh, yes, I suppose not, but it doesn’t really matter since it’s at the house anyway.” Will wasn’t sure if Ms. Bates was trying to annoy or confuse him.

“What is it, Ms. Bates?”

“Well, I got to thinking after you left about,” She lowered her voice to a whisper, “Dr. Lecter, and starting looking through some of Norman’s things and I think,” Norma wrung her hands together in front of her chest, “I think he did something to Norman.”

“What did you find exactly, Ms. Bates?”

“Journals! Pages of entries with Norman talking about shots and not remembering how he got from Dr. Lecter’s office to the hotel...”

“You didn’t bring them with you?”

“No, I was so scared. I came right here, but they’re at the house.” Ms. Bates was up to something, but to what end he really couldn’t tell.

“Okay, is Sheriff Massett at home?”

“No, he got called out to a fire on the docks.”

“Well, I have a flight in the morning, but I could swing by...”

“I’m not sure they’ll still be there.”

“And, why is that, Ms. Bates?”

“I think Norman wants to get rid of them. I’m not sure I could stop him.”

Dammit! “I’ll get ready then. If you’ll give me a moment, Ms. Bates?”

“Oh,” Norma’s eyes traveled down to his bare legs before averting her eyes, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” She said as a blush traveled across her cheeks.

Will shut the door so he could change. This was probably a bad idea, but whatever Norman or Norma was up to, it was important enough to send Ms. Bates out into the night to find him. Will supposed following her was his only option, so he tuned out the part of his mind telling him that he shouldn’t do this and got dressed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

His head ached as blood poured down the side of his face soaking the collar of his shirt. He wiped the blood away from his eyes as he made his way through the dark. It had taken no more than the closing of the door for ice to crawl into Will’s veins. He’d turned when he heard the soft snick of the door lock being engaged behind him to find someone ‘new’ where Norma had been. The slightly upturned angle to Norman’s lips had been the parody of a smile, but the disdain of the other had been palpable.

“Norman,” He’d tried, “I don’t want to hurt you, but I will defend myself.” He had reached for his gun too late though. Norman had already planned out his attack and lunged at him. The sound of his bullet hitting the wood floor had given him a vision of Norma on her knees applying a patch; hopeful that no one would find out what happened here.

He’d fought hard, but Norman was definitely stronger than he looked and had gotten in more than a couple of good hits before Will had managed a solid punch that nearly knocked Norman unconscious and had given him a chance to get away.

He’d reached for his gun before remembering that he had lost it during the confusion of their fight and had decided the best course of action was to put some more distance between himself and Mr. Bates. He’d run to the back of the house, accidentally cornering himself before finding a stairwell leading to a basement. 

A basement that was apparently Norman’s taxidermy workroom. The glassy eyes of the long dead reflected what little light filtered down the stairs as Will tried to find his way through the dark room. He imagined those eyes following him as he moved. Eager to see their first kill after so long tamed and hidden away.

He could hear Norman’s footsteps echoing above him. Norman would have no problem finding his way around the dark basement, which meant Will had to get out here and to his car as quickly as possible. He was certain that there were tools around him that he could use as weapons, if needed, but the thought of eviscerating Norman held no appeal despite his attack on Will.

The steps into the basement barely creaked as Norman descended them. Will was readying himself for a fight when he heard the sound of glass breaking in another part of the house. Norman froze at the sound. Will could just make out Norman’s profile from where he had crouched down by a low shelf. Norman, or whomever was in control of Norman, was clearly confused by the interruption. 

Maybe now was his chance, if he attacked...

“Norman?” A softly accented voice echoed through the upper echelons of the house.

Will’s heart was nearly beating out of his chest, but for just a moment, it stilled. He must have been having a panic attack or an hallucination. It was the only explanation for the voice he’d just heard. 

Norman turned slowly and crept up the stairs. The hall light catching the tip of the knife in Norman’s hand. Who ever that was upstairs was in a great deal of danger. 

“Norman, I must speak with you!” Hannibal, (God, there was no denying that voice now), commanded.

Norman hid the blade in his hand behind his hip as he walked up the stairs. Will knew that Hannibal would never fall for such an obvious trick. He also knew that Hannibal would certainly kill Norman if he attacked him. His best chance of getting them both out alive would be to disarm Norman and hope that Hannibal fled when Will told him the police were on their way.

Will made his move, rushing forward and using his momentum to knock Norman down, both of them landing hard on the steps and tumbling to the bottom of the staircase. Will heard the knife drop somewhere to his right as he attempted to restrain the writhing man beneath him.

“Will?” Hannibal called from the top of the stairs drawing part of his attention from Norman, who continued to struggle. All Will could see was a shadow, but it was enough to confirm that he had not been hallucinating when he’d heard Hannibal’s voice. Norman cried out below him, pushing against Will once more, before going limp and pliant. Will was hesitant to take Norman’s actions as sincere, till Hannibal spoke.

“Mr. Bates has entered into a catatonic state. You can release him, Will.”

Will pushed himself up and off Norman Bates, managing to fall on his ass at the foot of the staircase. “Release him!” Will said, astonished. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Hannibal took two steps down and sat, “Would you believe I came to rescue you?”

“You’ve been here. This whole...that’s why Norman attacked me --he was protecting you!”

“Most likely it was Norma who set the beast upon you. She is extremely protective of Norman’s well-being and as she sees me as a part of that, it is only natural that she would react.”

Will was caught somewhere between horror and ...and an emotion he didn’t want to name as he watched Hannibal looking down at him fondly. His hair was longer, less styled and he’d grown a beard of all things. It aged him somewhat. Making Will feel like a child fallen at his father’s feet.

Norman still wasn’t moving and though his eyes were open he seemed to be looking at nothing when Will checked on him. He started when he heard the clamour of feet and the distinct sound of guns being cocked above him. 

“We are here, Sheriff Massett.” Hannibal called as he stood. “Norman’s having an episode. If you would please attend to him.” 

“Norman!” Will watched as the Sheriff pushed his way past one of the most dangerous, most wanted men in the world to get to his brother. Massett hit a light switch on the wall, picking up speed when he saw Norman lying prone on the floor. “Is he hurt?” Massett barked at Will as he fell to his knees next to his brother.

“No, he’s just not here right now,” Will said. He looked up when he heard another voice.

Deputy Sheriff Crane, if Will correctly recalled, acknowledged Hannibal with a small nod and hello as she put away her service revolver. “Do you need some help, Sheriff?” She called down to Massett. 

Masset ran a gentle hand through the hair at Norman’s temple. Will looked to Officer Crane. “I don’t suppose you’re going to help me apprehend Dr. Lecter, are you Officer Crane?”

Marion gave him a crooked smile, “I’m afraid I don’t know what your talking about, Agent Graham.”

Will scooted to give Massett room as he pulled his brother into a sitting position while Hannibal and Crane watched Will’s movements intently.

“Norman? Norman, I’m going to take you upstairs, okay?” Massett said as he cupped Norman’s face in his hands, trying to force his brother to make eye contact. It was a failed effort, but Massett shook off his disappointment and pulled Norman with him as he stood. Will briefly toyed with the idea of making another run for it, but... if he did that, he might never get this close to Hannibal again and he couldn’t let this chance pass him by.

Massett looked down at him, throwing his chin in such a way that Will understood he was supposed to go up the stairs ahead of him and Norman.

He walked up the stairs slowly, careful not to look aggressive. Officer Crane’s hand stayed on her weapon resting in it’s holster the whole trip up. He was quite certain she would draw if she thought he posed a threat. 

Hannibal and Officer Crane moved to allow him onto the landing. He could see that Hannibal’s eyes were appraising the wound on his head. He could practically feel Hannibal touching it, counting the number of stitches it would take to seal the gash closed. He supposed the fact that Hannibal wanted to heal a wound and not cause one should have given him some comfort, but he knew he was far from being out of danger.

“Marion, pat him down.” Massett’s quiet voice commanded as he passed Will.

Will assumed the position, placing his hands on the wall opposite the stairwell. He heard an amused chuckle from Hannibal that had him grinding his teeth as Crane began patting him down. The chuckle abruptly dying when Crane circled his waist to search his hips and groin. Jealous?, Will thought, and smiled to himself.

When Crane had finished she ordered him to turn and put his hands behind his head so she could complete the search. The new position allowed him to see Hannibal’s face now and he could see that his guess had been correct. Hannibal hated the idea of Crane having her hands all over Will. “Where’s your service weapon?” Crane asked, stepping back and meeting his eyes, deadly serious.

“Lost it in the fight. It’s probably in the hall or living room.”

“I see it, Marion,” Massett said from down the hall. Norman was still out of it has Massett guided him into the parlor. Crane left to search the area Massett had indicated leaving him alone with Hannibal. 

“What the hell is going on?” Will asked, still somewhat in shock at the evening’s turn of events.

“I’ve just saved your life and Sheriff Massett’s family a great deal of trouble.”

“How did?” Will faltered. He really didn’t care how Hannibal managed his escape. “What are you doing here?”

“I saw you leave the motel following Norma. I became concerned and followed you.” That wasn’t the question Will was asking, but he could play along with Hannibal’s game for a bit.

“The motel? Okay, why were you at the motel?” He was certain murdering him in his sleep would have been too mundane a reason for Hannibal to come visit him.

Hannibal was silent, considering. “Would you believe I was bringing you a breakfast scramble?”

Will couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped. “Yes,” He Said, having to take a calming breath before he could continue. “Yes, Hannibal, I do believe you would bring me a breakfast scramble instead of letting me make my merry way out of town none the wiser to your presence.”

Crane had found his weapon and was clearing it by the front door as they spoke. She looked into the parlor receiving some sort of signal from Sheriff Massett which had her nodding at him before turning the leave through the still open front door. Will could see her shadow lingering on the front porch, staying close in case Massett needed her help, but far enough away to give them all some privacy.

“Will, shall we join our hosts in the parlor? Perhaps I can ask after Sheriff Massett’s first aid kit?”

“Certainly, Dr. Lecter, it’s not as though I have a choice.” Will said with false cheer.

“There is always a choice, Will. It’s often simply a matter of opening your eyes to all the possibilities.” Hannibal’s voice held a bit of a teasing tone. It reminded Will of the way they had always been able to play off each other in therapy. The push and pull of their minds as they had each tried to outmaneuver the other.

He allowed Hannibal’s hand to guide him down the hall and turn them into the parlor. Sheriff Massett had put Norman on the sofa while Massett sat on the coffee table in front of him. He was using a wet wipe from an emergency medical kit to clean the dirt from Norman’s face. Their presence felt like an intrusion. Will stiffened his back to pull away from the scene, but Hannibal’s insistent hand pressed him on until he was seated in an armchair across from the sofa.

Hannibal picked out an alcohol swab and some bandages from the kit sitting next to Massett before kneeling in front of Will. Will watched as Massett moved from Norman’s face to his hands, gently cleaning at the nicks and scrapes Norman had gotten during their fight. Massett had done this before, many times.

“Ssss,” Will pulled back from the sting of the alcohol swab Hannibal was using to clean the cut on his head. 

“Will, please be still,” Hannibal said pressing the swab to the cut in attempt to stop the bleeding. Now that he was prepared for the sting, he was able to control his reaction to the pain. Hannibal gave him an indulgent smile that was almost enough to incite Will to act out in retribution. Will wondered what Hannibal would do if he tipped him over to fall on to his ass. He was more than half-tempted to see what would happen, but knowing Hannibal he would probably love it. He always seemed so damned amused when Will caught him off guard.

“I will apply a bandage for now, but you may need a few stitches.” Hannibal said. He was leaning so close that Will could feel his breath ghosting across his skin. The thought thrilled and appalled. Or rather, he was appalled that a part of him found it thrilling. “Won’t that be a waste of time? You’re obviously not going to let me walk out of here.” 

Hannibal raised his eyebrows slightly as he checked Will’s bandage. “You’re perfectly safe here in White Pine Bay. Now should you choose to leave, that I can make no guarantees about.”

“So, what are going to do? Kidnap me? Turn me into a killer like you did Abigail and Miriam Lass?”

“My attempt to open you to that possibility failed quite spectacularly, if you’ll recall.” Hannibal smiled at him softly, “I had hoped that you might consider staying of your own volition.”

Will sat up, his ears burning, “What?”

“I have a lovely home overlooking the bay. I think you would like it.”

“Are you proposing to me?” Will had to be imagining this scenario. Hannibal on his knees asking him to... Two years ago he would’ve... might’ve... He looked to Hannibal trying to gauge his own grasp on reality. This was the man that had tried to destroy Will so he could rebuild him into a monster and now he wanted to Will come to him willingly. Will let the pendulum swing, but all he saw was Hannibal, no horns, no blackened skin. Will was deep in his own mind when noises from across the room brought him back to reality.

“Dylan?” Norman’s voice sounded like someone who’d just woken from a long night’s sleep.

“Hey Norman, how you feelin’?” Norman looked down at his dirty clothes and nicked skin then back to his brother.

“What happened?” 

“You had a little episode, but you’re okay now.” Massett was doing his best to project calm and resignation, but Norman’s panic only continued to rise. “Oh my God, Agent...?”

Norman stood, his eyes wide with horror, “Doctor Lecter?” Norman pulled at his brother’s shoulder trying to get him to flee the room. “It’s okay, Norman. Dr. Lecter’s not here to hurt us. He called me. He helped us. Is helping us.”

Norman pulled back horrified, “What? That’s not possible. I don’t....” Norman closed his eyes, his body seemingly transforming as Norma asserted herself.

Norma, who was furious. “You’re putting your brother in danger! You promised me!” She screamed at Massett.

“I am keeping Norman safe. If you killed him...” Norma tried to interject something, but Massett continued speaking over her, “The feds would be here in a flash. They would be all over this town. All over us! Do you really think that would help Norman?”

“Why would they care about us when,” Norma gestured to Hannibal, who seemed quite unsurprised that Norma had clearly intended to implicate him in Will’s murder.

“You think they would stop there? They’d track down every known associate, interrogate them, interrogate Norman. Even if you managed to get Norman through that, they would start asking everyone in town why they didn’t think to mention to anyone that a notorious murderer was serving on the town’s gardening committee.” 

Will quickly quelled his laughter when Norma gave him a positively venomous look.

“Dr. Lecter always says that people see what they want to see. No one says anything now. Trust me sweetheart,” Norma gave Massett’s arm a gentle caress as she spoke, “the people in this town know how to keep their mouths shut.”

“They don’t say anything because the people in this town trust me to keep them safe. We bring down a shitstorm they’re not gonna trust me anymore. The whole town’ll blow up.”

Norma deflated slightly, before squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin defiantly. “Dylan, watch your language, please. What kind of example are you setting for your brother.”

“Norma, really? You’re worried about my influence?”

“Oh, and what about you!” Norma said turning her attention from Massett to Hannibal wagging her finger as she spoke. Will had seen surreal before, but seeing Hannibal scolded by an alter who thought she was a middle-age mom was starting to border on the ridiculous. “What are you going to do, now? And please don’t say eat him. My stomach couldn’t take it.”

“Certainly not, Norma. As soon as his bleeding has stopped I’m taking Will home.”

“What?”

“What!”

Will and Norma looked at each other, confused.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, Hannibal.” Will said as he pulled away from the hand still holding the bandage to his head.

Hannibal turned his attention back to Will’s wound, pressing on even as Will cringed from his touch. “Do you remember when I took a few days of personal time after Tobias Budge attacked me in my office? A trip to the country to clear my thoughts?” Hannibal prompted. 

Will felt his heart squeeze in his chest. He’d felt such guilt after the attack. That attack and the way he’d felt afterwards had helped him to realize that what he felt for Hannibal went beyond friendship.

“You came here. Something had happened?”

“Norma Bates, Norman’s mother, had passed. Norman entered into a catatonic state that persisted for several days. Officer Massett asked me to come and since I was at loose ends....”

“And dying to see what Norma’s loss had done to her son.” 

“Yes, there was that too.” Hannibal conceded before continuing, “I came to White Pine Bay,” Hannibal discarded the bandage he had been using for a clean one as he spoke. “When I first arrived I had a vision that I think must have been much like the ones you experience. I saw the bay and the shipyard as a place where you could work and find meaning far away from a career that had damaged you so terribly and for me I saw a community with an active local foods cooperative that, at times, attracts the sorts of individuals no one would miss.” Hannibal eyes met Will’s. “I saw us here, Will. Our home.”

“You were going to bring me here?” No, no he wasn’t, but he left a just enough of trail to lead Will right to him. 

“Oh? Oh, are you gay?” Norma interrupted, sounding shocked as she put a hand to her heart in dismay. 

“Jesus, Norma, that’s your take-away from what he just said,” Massett rubbed at his forehead with his open palm, trying to stave off a headache. 

“We’re going upstairs.” Massett told Norma as he took her hand in his, “Lecter, get him out of here.” He said to Hannibal as he pulled Norma out of the room. The man seemed exhausted and Will could see why. Apparently, he carried the weight of a town on one shoulder and his broken brother on the other. It was a miracle he managed to stand at all.

Hannibal watched as Massett pulled Norma out of the room and towards the house’s main staircase. Massett opened the front door as he passed it, asking Officer Crane to take the cruiser back to town and check in with the officers still working the fire at the docks. Will couldn’t hear her response, but he had a sense that Crane’s loyalty to Massett was absolute and she would do whatever he asked of her.

“I don’t know, Dylan, should we leave them down here alone?” Norma stage-whispered rather loudly.

“Norma, please. You’re embarrassing yourself,” Massett said, earning an annoyed huff in response. Will could hear the slap of Norma’s footsteps as she rushed up the stairs. Massett following at a slower pace, but following nonetheless.

“So does your version of helping Norman include allowing a his brother to carry on a romantic relationship with one of his alters?” He’d meant the question to sting, but Hannibal didn’t rise to the bait.

“There are aspects of Norman’s illness that are closely tied to sexual frustration and temptation. Sheriff Massett resisted Norma’s seductions for a time, but I assured him that keeping Norman’s body sexually satiated would prove palliative and that the bond it would create with Norma would be an incentive for her to keep Norman’s darker alter under control.”

“More like at her beck and call,” Will shook his head, “Massett’s a good man and you’ve made him whore himself out to a controlling sociopath.”

“I simply opened his mind to the possibility. I believe in the long run opening himself to Norma will benefit Sheriff Massett, as well.”

“Benefit Massett?” Will said before realizing, “He’s in love with him? His brother?”

“Yes, but he has not accepted it yet.”

Hannibal looked at him then, Will could see something in his eyes, but he wasn’t afraid. “Come home with me, Will. See the life we could have here.”

This was crazy and...  
It would never work...  
Besides, Hannibal had to answer for his crimes...  
Even if Will stayed he would probably have another nervous breakdown...  
End up in an institution... 

He couldn’t...

Will saw himself on the docks looking out over the bay and watching the ships coming in and out of the port as the salty breeze filled his lungs, Hannibal standing at his side. He felt so... 

“Okay, let’s go.” 

 

the end


End file.
